


Red-Eye

by Rizzleslvr72



Series: Little Black Dress Universe [4]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shamless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/pseuds/Rizzleslvr72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in The Little Black Dress Universe: Maura is out of town but she inevitability finds a way to titillate Jane in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Eye

Another one shot you say? Why sure…why not? An addition to The Little Black Universe you say? Sure! Here you go! Hope you enjoy. I make references to other stories in the series feel free to re-read *smirks* I know I did…my God I did. Thanks as always to MSonya who wanted slow burn…but damn there is nothing wrong with hard and fast. Maybe I'll slow it down with the next one.

* * *

 

Jane watched as Frost riffled through the greasy white bag. Her mouth actually began to water.

“Double cheeseburger and onion rings.” He shoved the wrapped food in her direction.

“Did you get my shake?”

“Hold your horses. I left them on top of the car.” Frost opened the car door and reached upward. “One strawberry vanilla shake.”

Jane grunted her thanks and tried to ignore her partner’s eyes as she took the first bite of her burger. She groaned and shoved an onion ring in her mouth. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Frost’s gaze burned her. “What?!”  She asked as she swallowed.

A large smile curved his lips upward, lending to the amusement twinkling in his eyes. “She’s going to kill you when she finds out you’re eating this shit.”

Jane swiped a hand across her mouth. “Well, she’s never gonna find out now will she? Penny Prada.” She smirked.

His expression soured. “I can’t believe you took pictures.”

“You looked nice with your purse. Matched your shoes and everything. I have one with her holding up a dress to you too.”

“Fuck and you.” Frost glared.

Jane chuckled. “Don’t be bitter. You were the one walking around the mall carrying your girlfriend’s purse. Maybe you can start your own support group…pussy whipped anonymous?”

“I pissed in your shake.”

She laughed out right. “No you didn’t.”

Frost grumbled. “You’re one to talk.”

Jane inhaled another onion ring and shoved a finger in his face. “This isn’t about me.”

“Uh huh, should I tell Korsak why I take Clorox wipes with me when we meet you guys…anywhere? One word…Fenway.”

Jane refused to be embarrassed. “That’s pure speculation. You have no evidence.”

His eyes widened. “Not true!  Next time we’re at The Robber I’ll ask Maura. She can’t lie. The hives will be a dead giveaway.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”  Jane hissed.

“Call me Penny Prada again and see what happens.” Frost challenged.

“Just hurry up and eat so we can get this stupid stakeout started.”

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought.” 

“Shut up.”

Jane’s phone began to belt out some classical tune. Her face heated in equal parts anticipation and trepidation. She wiped at her mouth and threw the rest of her food in the back seat sans the shake.

Frost bellowed with laughter. “You do know…it’s just a phone call. She can’t actually see you.”

 _Oh yeah._   She gave her partner a nasty side eye as she answered the phone. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Maura paused. “What are you up to?”

Jane sputtered. “What are you talking about? I’m working! We ended up on a stake out” Her voice went up an octave.

There was another noticeable pause. “Put Barry on the phone.”

“What?! I will not.” Jane scrambled to assert herself. “You called to talk to me, so talk.”

“Mmm, you do realize I could just call him from my hotel room?” Her tone was full of mirth. The doctor wasn’t intimidated at all.

“Mau-ra.”  Jane sighed. There were times when Maura’s knowledge of her was beyond sexy and there were other times when it was annoying as hell. “We were eating.”

“Cheeseburger and fries?”

“Onion rings.” Jane muttered.

“Don’t forget the shake!” Barry exclaimed.

Jane shot daggers with her eyes. He just smiled. “And a shake.” She grumbled.

“Strawberry?”

“And vanilla.”  The detective added.

“You’re having two?”  Maura asked with a chuckle.

“No! It’s a swirl.”  Jane answered petulantly. Slowly confusion took over. So far, there had been no admonishments or lectures. They should have started already.

“Have a bite for me?”

The detective blinked. “Uh, what?”

“I miss you.”  Maura husked. “So eat whatever you want as long as you save room---“

“For you?” Jane burred.

“I like the way you think.” The doctor added breathlessly.

“I know you do.” Jane smirked. Her insides fluttered. “It’s the last day of the convention. Don’t you guys have some big dinner party planned?” The question slipped from her lips. It seemed part of her remembered that she had to try and keep the conversation PG.

“We do, but just like everything else I’m sure it will only be passable. I find you infinitely more exciting.”

Jane’s stomach knotted. “Is that a compliment?”

“Did it feel like one?”

The detective’s answering chuckle sounded dirty even to her ears.  “It did.”

“Let’s go with that then.”  Maura made a sound in the back of her throat. “It’s been almost a week Jane.” She sounded pained.

“I’m aware. We… _talked_ almost every night.”

“Was that enough for you?”

Jane peered out the window. “Hell no.”

“Your voice has always done something to me. I don’t care if you bring me to orgasm every single night that way it’s no substitute. Especially after the way we left things.”

The detective’s thighs actually clenched as arousal trickled. “You did like that.”

“Very much,” Maura groaned.

Frost cleared his throat.

Jane didn’t even turn his way. Images of Maura straddling her, ridding her with wild abandon filled her vision. Then, there were the things she said…the things she screamed. “Are you…right now?”

“Yesss.”

Every single ounce of breath left Jane’s lungs. The blood from her face and the rest of her body pooled southward, leaving her swollen and pulsating. She shifted in the passenger seat trying to find a comfortable position.

“Would you like to hear?”

 _Oh dear God. I’m gonna burn a hole in this seat._ Frost cleared his throat again. It was loud, obnoxious, and it yanked Jane from her reverie. She turned and cut her eyes in his direction. It was enough to see his shit eating grin.

“I…better not.”

Maura whimpered and it nearly tore Jane apart.

“I want…you to.”

Jane gripped the phone hard enough to damage it.  She did everything she could to control her breathing.

“I’m going to pay…for this.” Maura moaned.

“Damn straight.”  Jane muttered between clenched teeth.

“Not if you…pay first.” Maura’s breathing hitched. “Let it…go to voicemail.”

Jane blinked again as the call ended. She put the ringer on vibrate.  Her entire body was teeming with tension. The phone rang again almost immediately. Her heart jumped to her throat as she clicked ignore.  Jane licked her lips and continued to peer out the passenger side window, willing her overheated body to cool. Her phone hummed denoting a voice mail.  Jane swallowed only to find that her throat was dry as a bone. She took a long sip from her drink. Her hands were shaking.

Frost was blissfully quiet.

For all of a few seconds. A bag rustled and there was a tap against her elbow.  Jane looked down and then glanced up at her partner.

“Wet nap?”  He asked.  Frost batted his eyelashes innocently.

“Concussion?” Jane offered in return.

Frost snickered. “San Francisco is a long ways, but look at it this way. She’ll be back tomorrow.”  He turned and reached toward the backseat. “Your food is getting cold.”

Jane glared as she took it from him.

He slurped at his own shake. “So you guys obviously do a lot of ‘talking.’ Frost clawed at the air, making quotation marks.

Jane’s gaze narrowed. “You did not just go there.”

Frost nodded. “I did. I just went there.”  He leaned toward her. “I know she left you a voicemail too.”  Her grinned rakishly. “I can step out if you want to give it a listen. You can turn the defroster on so the windows won’t fog up.”

Jane sat quietly for a few seconds, refusing to look at him and lulling him into a false sense of security. He brought the shake to his mouth once more. Placing a discreet hand underneath the cup, she pushed upward.

Frost gagged, getting choked on the straw. “God dammit!”

The detective laughed. “Fucking asshole pervert.”

“Me!? You practically humped the seat!”

Jane swatted him on the back of the head. “I did not!”

“Ow!”

They scowled at each other.

Frost rolled his eyes, and a smile pulled at his lips. “I hate you.”

Jane smirked. “I hate you too.”

**

Jane yawned as she exited the bathroom. She left the door open allowing plumes of steam to escape. Covering her nakedness with the habitual terry cloth robe, she padded her way into the bedroom.  Jane glanced at the oblong shaped clock that adorned Maura’s wall. It was just after 7a.m., and she was exhausted. The stakeout had provided little. Still, it was just enough to let them know they were on the right track.

The detective could have gone home, but the doctor’s place was closer. She snorted as sat on the edge of the king sized bed. _Who am I kidding?_   Jane was here because she wanted to be. There was no way she could spend another night in her own bed. This place smelled like Maura. Her personality was ingrained in every room, and Jane wanted to bask in it. They had been separated before but that was then. This is now, and many things had changed.

Jane shook her head and smirked. Frost was right. She was just as far gone as he was even more so, but the detective had no intentions of ever finding her way back.  Jane eyed her phone, sitting on the nightstand. The voicemail icon seemed to stand out. She reached for it. Jane knew the sounds of Maura’s pleasure well, but still, the knowledge that the message was there, waiting, had been its own brand of torture.  More than once, she had to shove it to the back of her mind to concentrate on Frost and their surroundings. It left her needy and utterly tantalized.

Now, she was free to do what she wanted. Her entire body burned with anticipation, but Jane knew listening to the message would only heighten her need.  She brushed her finger over the icon anyway.

“You have one new mess---“

Jane ended the call, but the temptation was still there, lingering. _I can have the real thing tonight any way I want._  Shucking the robe, she eased back on the bed with the phone still in her grasp.  She yawned again. Sleep meant energy, and Jane had a feeling she was going to need plenty of it.

 *

The detective grumbled and swatted at whatever it was crawling down her back before sleep firmly reasserted itself. The next time she awakened, Jane was gasping for breath. A husky moan fell from her lips as pleasure clawed its way up her spine before ricocheting between her legs.  Her body arched into the touch.

Jane fisted her hands in the sheets and held on for dear life. Still, she had the wherewithal to glance over her shoulder. She looked down the plane of her back to see long legs splayed on the outside of her own. It was the other sight that stopped her heart. Hungry green eyes peered back at her before they disappeared as Maura’s face was obscured by the rounded globes of the detective’s rear end. 

The heavy swipe of Maura’s tongue made her thoughts scatter.  Jane’s thighs widened as she got on her knees, thrusting her ass shamelessly in the air. Her lower body remained pressed against the bed, and she stretched out her arms until her fingers grasped onto the edge of the mattress. Jane was exposed, wide open, but she didn’t care.

A groan of appreciated greeted the detective’s ears.

“Fuck!” Jane exclaimed at the firm lick that started at her clit and ended at the crack of her ass. It happened again and again, leaving the detective sobbing helplessly.  She buried her face in the pillow but breathing was already too difficult.  Jane’s hips rolled with each flick of Maura’s tongue. The pleasure was thick and suffocating.  Electric tingles feasted on every synapse.  Each movement caused taut, sensitive nipples to graze the sheets short circuiting her further.

She was wetter than she had ever been. She had to be. The slickness covered her thighs, but Jane could feel the slow trickle of more.

Jane cried out when Maura’s tongue dipped inside, filling her, tasting her. Her hips gyrated, welcoming  the invasion. Sharp nails dug into her buttocks urging her on, but it was Maura’s own sounds of need that was almost her undoing.

“Oh God Maura fuck!”

All stimulation ceased abruptly.

Jane groaned loudly in protest, but she sensed continued movement behind her.

Words left Jane completely as she was slowly, completely, and deliciously filled. A loud gasp escaped her lips. Everything halted once more, giving time for stretched muscles to adjust… giving time for Jane to start trembling with need. Maura’s hands returned then, soft and possessive, grasping at her waist. They stilled her. Then, they guided Jane toward the thrust of Maura’s hips.

The sudden realization of what was happening left Jane dizzy. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to see Maura’s face gripped in concentration and lust as she watched Jane’s sex greedily devour every inch of black silicon.

She knew better than anyone what that looked like…what it felt like to be buried so deep that there was no desire to see daylight.

“Oh yesss,” Maura moaned. Now, the doctor did too.

Each pump of Maura’s hips sent Jane spiraling higher. The dildo scraped against inner walls. Nothing was untouched, and nothing else existed except the wet friction linking them. She should have felt vulnerable, but she wasn’t. Maura owned her, and Jane acknowledged it by hissing, “Harder.”

With a whimper, Maura obliged. The nails were back, scoring Jane’s skin. The sting only added fuel to the surrounding inferno. Her own hips rolled increasing the feverish intensity between them. There was something about feeling Maura’s thighs against the back of her own. There was something about hearing the slap of wet flesh.

“Do you…like me fucking you…like this?” Maura’s voice was guttural, shaky.

Jane’s entire world tilted on its axis.

There was something about this woman.

Nails dug deeper. Pistoning hips accelerated.

White light flashed behind Jane’s eyelids as sound and feeling merged, dragging her toward the inevitable end.

“Tell me.” Maura demanded.

Unbelievable heat filled Jane’s belly and seeped outward at an alarming rate.

“Fuck yes!”  Jane cried out as she shattered. Orgasm cut her deep, creating a veritable flood.

Maura moaned. Her hips moved in short, uneven bursts.  With a hoarse exclamation, Jane’s name slipped from her lips.

It was just enough. As one climax ended another began in spectacular fashion, ripping through Jane savagely.  She whimpered brokenly and slumped onto the bed.  Maura followed, landing on top of her. Her body continued to quake.

**

When Maura could breathe again and feel her legs, she rolled to the other side of the bed. Sighing languidly at the satisfied heat still oozing through her body, she stared at the glistening accessory still jutting upward between her legs. Her lips quirked, and a smug grin formed. Epiphany struck as she understood the power behind a mere piece of rubber.  Jane was undone. Maura could see it in the sprawl of her body, but the doctor felt as if she had scaled Everest. She had been nervous about the whole thing until instinct took over.

The detective stirred. With a groan she flopped onto her back. Maura glanced in her direction. Jane’s face was flushed, sweaty, and she stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. Maura bit her lip to keep from smiling again. More than likely, there would be retribution and a faux display of irritation even though she knew Jane had enjoyed every second. It was far from the first time, Maura had taken command during sex, but she couldn’t recall it ever being like this.

Maura watched as Jane’s mouth open, closed then opened again. Slowly, her lips curled at the corners. The doctor had no trouble admitting when she was wrong.  She was astounded that Jane still had the capacity to surprise her. A chuckle escaped.

Finally, Jane turned her way. “Proud of yourself?” She asked breathlessly.

Their eyes met and a grin took over Maura’s face. “Yes, terribly.”

Jane moved closer draping her body over Maura’s. “I’m not complaining, believe me.” She brushed her lips against the doctor’s neck eliciting a shiver. “But, you’re very early.”

“Mmm, I took the red-eye.” Maura whispered. “I had to keep my promise.”

“What was that?” Jane continued to nuzzle her.

“To get you first.”

“Well,” Jane chuckled. “You definitely won this round.” The detective’s hand slid over Maura’s hip. She rubbed fingertips over the still slick tip of the doctor’s erection. “You went to my place first.”

Mesmerized, Maura watched as fingers trailed down the shaft. She swallowed. Unable to help herself, she wrapped her hand around Jane’s following her movements. Her stomach twisted at the sight. “I…did.”

“Mmm.”

“When I saw you weren’t home, this…idea just came to me.”

“To raid my nightstand?”  Jane asked.

“Yes.” Quietly, Maura studied the detective who peered back at her unperturbed and unguarded. The doctor’s heart accelerated. “I didn’t offend your sensibilities?”

Jane smiled. “You mean my butchness? No, I missed you.” She murmured and leaned forward punctuating the statement with a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Sometimes, it really was that simple. Maura melted, knowing this part of Jane was hers and hers alone. “It really is never going to be boring with you, is it?”

“Nope.”

“Speaking of which, did you listen to the voicemail?”  The smug grin was back. Maura was rather proud of herself for that one as well.

“No…I decided---“

“You should.” Maura interrupted.  She gave Jane a looked that she hoped smoldered.

The detective nodded her head vehemently and searched for her phone. When she found it, Jane put it on speaker.

Breathy whimpers were muffled. There was a more prevalent sound. Maura licked her lips, recognizing it immediately. Awareness prickled her skin. She glanced at Jane and waited.

Jane swallowed and met Maura’s gaze. “Is that—?“

“Yes,” Maura confirmed the wet play of her fingertips between her own legs.

Jane’s face flushed. Her breathing turned ragged.

The doctor’s own excitement careened upward. She flicked her tongue over Jane’s ear and whispered hotly. “Am I going to pay for that?” She asked for the second time in twenty four hours.

Jane shuddered but answered with a question of her own, “Do you want to?”

 “God yes.” Just the possibility caused a mass of tingles to rake over her skin.

They both looked toward black silicon.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
